


[Podfic of] There is something in there with you!

by kholly



Series: Mr. Fell's Bookshop Podfics [9]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale and Crowley in Love (Good Omens), Established Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Established Relationship, M/M, Monster Crowley (Good Omens), Mr. Fell's bookshop, POV Outsider, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Protective Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kholly/pseuds/kholly
Summary: And then Lela saw it again. Well, saw HIM. Because now a man with red hair walked into the lighted area, and despite the fact that he no longer had huge black wings sprouting from his shoulders, despite the fact that his yellow eyes were now hidden behind dark glasses, Lela recognized him. She shrieked and backed away a few steps.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Mr. Fell's Bookshop Podfics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680535
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	[Podfic of] There is something in there with you!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [There is something in there with you!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244863) by [HolyCatsAndRabbits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyCatsAndRabbits/pseuds/HolyCatsAndRabbits). 



**File Length:** 9:01 min

**[Download from mediafire. ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/stx3dn01bvrm9pj/P9_SomethingInThere.mp3/file) **

**Author's Note:**

> Acoustic/Folk Instrumental by Hyde - Free Instrumentals https://soundcloud.com/davidhydemusic  
> Creative Commons — Attribution 3.0 Unported— CC BY 3.0  
> Free Download / Stream: https://bit.ly/acoustic-folk-instrumental  
> Music promoted by Audio Library https://youtu.be/YKdXVnaHfo8


End file.
